Transcrições/A Simplicidade e a Elite
:abrem-se :Rarity: sobressalta-se Aqui? Eu vou ficar aqui? :Princesa Celestia: Twilight Sparkle disse que viria fazer uma visita ao castelo, e pediu se eu poderia acolhê-la. :Opalência: ronrona :Rarity: Ai, muito obrigada, Princesa. :Princesa Celestia: Imagine, não tem de quê. :Rarity: Não, de verdade! É muita bondade sua! :Princesa Celestia: Não é nada, verdade! :Rarity: Ah! Como não é nada, é tudo! Eu nem o que dizer em agradecimento; obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! beija Muito obrigada! beija Obrigada! beija Obrigada! beijos :Princesa Celestia: Hm… de nada! :Rarity: Obrigada! :Bags Valet: arfa :Rarity: sobressalta-se :Bags Valet: A sua bagagem, mademoiselle. :Rarity: Ah…! :Princesa Celestia: Eu vou deixar que se acomode. :Bags Valet: arfa Sua Alteza. grunhe :Princesa Celestia: Aproveite a estadia. :Rarity: Obrigada! :Bags Valet: arfa Onde gostaria que eu deixasse isso? grunhe :Rarity: Está perfeito. : :Rarity: Opal, sabe do que eu gosto em Canterlot? bebe Ahh. Eu gosto de tudo! Posso ter nascido em Ponyville, mas no coração, sou uma pônei de Canterlot. bebe Sei que temos que escolher alguns tecidos pra loja, mas a Twilight foi tão legal me conseguindo aquela suíte no castelo que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra expressar a minha gratidão! Hmm… oh! Uma roupa pra festa de aniversário dela nesse fim de semana! Perfeito! Ai, você não adora aqui, Opal? bebe Hehe… oh! nervosamente :Jet Set: Queira desculpar a intromissão; eu sou Jet Set, e esta é minha esposa, Upper Crust. Vimos você aqui no café e tínhamos que perguntar… :Upper Crust: …Onde você conseguiu esse chapéu simplesmente maravilhoso? :Rarity: Oh! Ah, essa coisa velha? É só uma coisa que eu— :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Rarity! Oi, Rarity! Ah–! :Rarity: Hngh… :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Sou eu, o Hayseed! A gente se conheceu no arrasta-pé no outono passado em Ponyville! :Rarity: Ah, sim, é claro… como vai? :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Bem! Tudo certinho! sobressalta-se :baque :Jet Set: Oh… :Rarity: Ah… :Jet Set: Você é… de Ponyville? :Rarity: Bom, sim, sim, mas eu– ah… :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Claro que é! É uma costureira de vestidos muito famosa por lá! :Rarity: grunhe rosna :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Deve ter feito essa coisa formosa que ela tá usando na cabeça! :Upper Crust: Bem que eu pensei que parecia um pouco… caipira. :Jet Set: Eu disse que não era uma coisa que se encontra aqui em Canterlot. :Jet Set e Upper Crust: Hah! :Rarity: Hngh…! :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Eles parece ser bacana! :Rarity: suspira :Rarity: "Parecia caipira". "Não uma coisa que se encontra em Canterlot". Vou mostrar o que é digno de Canterlot! :Rarity: arfa Tenho que começar de imediato. Esse novo desenho é muito ambicioso e já pra Twilight o vestido mais que fabuloso que ela vai vestir na festa dela. grunhe Hngh… ah…! sobressalta-se Ah, Fancy Pants! :Fancy Pants: Nossa, que maneira mais estranha de se apresentar. Ah. :Rarity: Ai meu Deus! Eu sinto muito mesmo! E–eu não vi vocês aí e eu estava carregada e tentando voltar pra minha suíte no castelo e aí então— :Fancy Pants: Você está acomodada no castelo? :Rarity: É que a Princesa me convidou pra ficar em uma das suítes. :Fancy Pants: O quê? Você conhece a Princesa? :Fleur Dis Lee: Hmm. Uma pônei com gosto caro, pelo visto. :Rarity: Oh, é pra um conjunto que estou fazendo pra uma amiga. O aniversário dela está aí. Eh, e eu sinto muito pelo encontrão em vocês. :Fancy Pants: Que nada. :Rarity: Ah…! :Fancy Pants: Hehehe. Claro que você é alguém com quem vale a pena um encontrão. Escuta, eu tenho um camarote VIP reservado pro Derby Wonderbolts hoje à tarde. Você… você teria a bondade de se juntar a mim e mais alguns companheiros lá? :Rarity: Eu? :Fancy Pants: Mas é lógico, minha cara. :Rarity: Bom, eu, uhm… é, tá bom. Claro! :Fancy Pants: Será um prazer te encontrar no local, uh…? :Rarity: Rarity. :Fancy Pants: Rarity. :Rarity: Ah…! :Rarity: Pró: Ver de um camarote VIP é uma oportunidade única na vida. Contra: Indo ao Derby, perco tempo pra terminar a roupa da Twilight. Pró: Fancy Pants é o pônei mais importante de Canterlot. A aprovação dele significaria grandes coisas pra mim. Contra: A festa da Twilight pode não ser tão sofisticada quando o Derby, o que não significa que eu não deva me esforçar na criação da roupa dela. As minhas amigas de Ponyville vão apreciar o meu trabalho. Não posso deixá-las na mão. Mas eu dou um jeito! Opal, vou pro Derby Wonderbolts como convidada de Fancy Pants! risinhos animados :Rarity: Eh, com licença…! Com licença, com licença! :Fancy Pants: Rarity! Que alegria ver você! Fico contente que tenha vindo. :Jet Set e Upper Crust: sobressaltam-se :conversam :Fancy Pants: Pessoal, está é a Rarity! Ela está acomodada no Castelo de Canterlot. :Pôneis: exclamações confusas :Locutora: Potrancas e cavalhepotros, bem-vindos ao Derby Wonderbolts! Os competidores estão tomando os seus lugares na linha de partida, e a corrida começará em instantes! :Fancy Pants: Vou torcer pro Rapidfire, é claro. Com certeza ele ganhará o grande prêmio. :concordam :Rarity: Acho que ele não tem chance contra a Fleetfoot. nervosamente :fanfarra :Rarity: Ooh! :de largada :Locutora: E deu Fleetfoot por um nariz! :Rarity: comemora :Fancy Pants: Bravo, Rarity! Como você sabia que Fleetfoot ganharia a corrida? :Rarity: A minha amiga Rainbow Dash fala dela o tempo todo. Ela diz que apesar de pequena, a Fleetfoot compensa em rapidez. :Silver Frames: E quem seria essa "Rainbow Dash"? :Rarity: Uhm… hm… em seco Bom… ela… ela trabalha aqui em Wonderbolts, como treinadora, é claro. nervosamente :Fancy Pants: Está acomodada no castelo e conhece um pégaso treinador em Wonderbolts! Eu não falei pra vocês que ela era um pônei importante? :comentam :Fancy Pants: Três hurras pra Rarity, a nova convidada do meu evento predileto. :Pôneis: Hip hip, hurra! Hip hip, hurra! Hip hip, hurra! :Rarity: …E aí eu disse: "Por favor, isso não é um chapéu, querida, é um desastre natural que acabou caindo na sua cabeça!" :riem :Silver Frames: Você é adorável, Rarity. Simplesmente adorável. Você tem que aparecer na inauguração da minha galeria de arte esta noite! Hohoho! :Rarity: Oh, eh… eu adoraria, mas eu, uh— :Golden Gavel: E não esqueça do meu leilão beneficente amanhã de manhã. :Rarity: Deve ser maravilhoso, mas eu— :Swan Song: É claro que eu vou te reservar um lugar no meu banquete amanhã à noite! :Rarity: Eu… estou lisonjeada, mesmo. Mas estou com um projeto pro qual tenho que dar início, então eu— :Silver Frames: Oh, mas Rarity! Prefiro fechar a galeria toda caso você não possa comparecer! :Golden Gavel: O meu leilão é pra caridade, minha cara! Pra caridade… :Swan Song: Ai, o meu banquete vai ser um desastre sem a sua presença! :Rarity: Uh… claro que vou comparecer. :Silver Frames e Golden Gavel: exclamações aliviadas :Swan Song: suspira Desastre evitado. :Rarity: Pelo jeito eu vou passar mais alguns dias aqui, Opal. Conhecer o Fancy Pants daquele jeito foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Claro que terminar o vestido da Twilight em tempo pra festa de aniversário dela é a minha maior prioridade. Mas eu não posso decepcionar a elite de Canterlot rejeitando os seus convites, não é mesmo? :Rarity: Ai, espero que não tenha esquecido de nada. :Bags Valet: Eu… também… :Rarity: É melhor irmos. :Opalência: mia :Rarity: Tenho que chegar a Ponyville a tempo pra terminar o conjunto da Twilight. :da portinhola :Rarity: Pra mim? lendo Caríssima Rarity, sua presença é solicitada na Festa do Jardim de Canterlot amanhã à tarde. Dos seus Jet Set e Upper Crust?! Aah! Festa do Jardim de Canterlot! Depois da Festa do Galope, é a mais importante de Canterlot! Ah! Oh… mas se eu for, eu vou perder o aniversário da Twilight… mas se eu não for, a minha reputação em Canterlot como uma pônei muito importante pode se arruinar! E podem não me convidar mais pra outro evento da alta sociedade! Aniversário da amiga… pônei muito importante… hnngh! É simplesmente importante demais! fundo Querida Twilight, lamento não poder comparecer à sua festa de aniversário amanhã, porque… porque a coitada da Opal está doente! E sem nenhuma condição pra longa viagem de volta até Ponyville! Espero que você entenda. De sua amiga, Rarity. :Bags Valet: Imagino que nesse caso não preciso descer com a sua bagagem. :Rarity: Não. :Bags Valet: Ah! :Rarity: Mas, preciso de ajudar pra desfazer. :Bags Valet: grita :tombando :Opalência: mia :Rarity: O que acha? Demais? Tem razão. De menos. Ah! Festa do Jardim, lá vou eu! :Resto do elenco principal: Surpresa! :Rarity: sobressalta-se desmaia :Pinkie Pie: ficando mais clara Ai que bom, ela tá voltando! Olá! Oi de novo! :Rarity: Como é que– mas o que– por que vocês…? :Applejack: Olha só! Ela ficou tão animada que não consegue nem falar. :Rarity: O que eu queria dizer é… o que estão fazendo aqui? :Twilight Sparkle: Quando recebi a sua carta dizendo que não podia sair de Canterlot, perguntei pra Pinkie Pie se daria trabalho demais transferir a minha festa de aniversário pra cá, pra você não perder! :Pinkie Pie: É fácil transportar balões. Ah! :esvaziando :Rarity: Uau…! Primeiro consegue uma suíte no Castelo de Canterlot e agora isso? Não sei o que dizer, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Que tal começar explicando o que que cê tá fazendo nessa roupa chique? :Rarity: Ehm, isso? U–uh, bom, eu… eu sempre uso uma roupa chique quando a Opal não se sente muito bem, não é, queridas? nervosamente Dá uma animadinha. nervosamente :Fluttershy: Ah, coitadinha dela. Cadê a nossa doentinha? :Rarity: Oh, uhm… ela? Só um minutinho. :fecham-se com força :Resto do elenco principal: Uh? :Opalência: mia :Rarity: Ai, me desculpe, Opal. :de água correndo :Opalência: desesperadamente :Rarity: Ela está na cama! :Fluttershy: Pobre coitada! :Opalência: mia :Fluttershy: Que aparência horrível! :Opalência: rosna :Rarity: Hngh… :Twilight Sparkle: Este é o meu vestido? :Rarity: É…? :Twilight Sparkle: Ele é tão simples. Tão prático. :Rarity: ansiosos :Twilight Sparkle: Tão… eu! É o vestido perfeito pra minha festa de aniversário! Eu adorei! :Rarity: sobressalta-se suspira Não imagina como fico contente em ouvir isso. :Twilight Sparkle: Quando eu disse pra Princesa que estava transferindo a festa pra Canterlot, ela gentilmente nos ofereceu o salão de baile do castelo! :Pinkie Pie: para o jardim Não é o Fancy? :Rarity: O quê, o Fancy?! Onde ele tá?! Ah, beh, ou melhor, onde… achou tempo pra fazer toda essa decoração, né? nervosamente :Pinkie Pie: Ah, eu nunca saio de casa sem o meu canhão de festa! :explosão :Pinkie Pie: A-ha! :de línguas-de-sogra :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Tã-rã! :Twilight Sparkle: Eu pensei em fazer o meu aniversário lá fora, mas estão dando outra festa no castelo hoje. :da Festa do Jardim conversam :Pinkie Pie: Vamos festejar! :de festa :Rarity: Ah… não há motivo pra eu não aparecer lá… :clássica :Rarity: Aqui estou eu! :Upper Crust: Querida! Que bom que você veio. :Fancy Pants: Rarity! Que alegria te ver aqui! :Rarity: Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo. :Fancy Pants: cheira Escuta, que cheiro é esse que você tá usando? Tem cheiro de… cheira Seria… cobertura de bolo? :Rarity: Hmm… é, eu sempre passo um pouco de cobertura atrás das orelhas antes de sair. nervosamente Afinal, quem não gosta de cheiro de cobertura de bolo…? :Fancy Pants: Com certeza gosto. :Upper Crust: Hm-hmm. :Rarity: suspira Bom, essa conversa a respeito de bolo me deixou com fome. Eu vou dar uma olhada na mesa de entradas, tudo bem? Eh, se me derem licença… :Upper Crust e Fancy Pants: a conversar :batendo na bola :batem cascos, sem emoção :[pôneis tentando acertar piñatas] :Upper Crust e Fancy Pants: a conversar :Upper Crust: mastiga :Rarity: cospe Bleh! nervosamente :Rarity: nervosamente Acho que deixei a torneira aberta da banheira. :Rarity: Vou dar uma olhadinha na Opal. :Rarity: Aquela é a Princesa Celestia? :Rarity: sussurrando Preciso usar um banheiro! :Twilight Sparkle: língua-de-sogra :Rarity: Pode me servir mais um ponche? :Rarity: Eu tenho que fazer aquela coisa… :Rarity: Com o material, você sabe… :Rainbow Dash: Eh, pra quê esse taco de croqué? :Rarity: abafada Que taco de croqué? :Rainbow Dash: Duh, esse que tá na sua boca. :Rarity: Hm… oh! nervosamente Esse taco de croqué? Eu… bom, eu, na verdade… na verdade… ah…! :Twilight Sparkle: Você está na outra festa no jardim? :Rarity: Uh… eu, eu… eu…! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, estou surpresa com você. :Rarity: Twilight, me deixa explicar! Eu, eh— :Twilight Sparkle: Só agora percebi que você é uma pônei de negócios esperta! :Rarity: Você tem que entender que–! :Twilight Sparkle: Todas aquelas pôneis são muito elegantes. E com a chegada da Festa do Grande Galope, aposto que você consegue pedidos de vestidos de algumas delas. Muito inteligente! :Rarity: Oooh–aaah… é! É, eu não queria parecer rude, e exatamente por isso que eu não te contei, hehe. É só por esse motivo. nervosamente :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, bom, não precisava se preocupar! Agora vai lá e se enturma com elas. :Rarity: Oh! Twilight, você é mesmo a melhor amiga que uma pônei poderia querer. Eu não sei porque eu achei que você não iria me entender. :Twilight Sparkle: Não ia entender o quê? :Rarity: Oh, nada! Até mais, queridinhas! :Rainbow Dash: Ô, peraí! Somos suas amigas. Com certeza não vão se importar se a gente for também! Vamos, gente! Vamos mostrar como é uma festa estilo Ponyville! :Rarity: Ah…! Oh não! :Pinkie Pie: Ah! ri Que festa de jardim muito legal! :explosão :Pinkie Pie: Haha! :de línguas-de-sogra :chilreiam :Pinkie Pie: saboreia Hmm…! :Applejack: grunhe Por que vocês não tão fazendo jardinagem? Essa é uma festa de jardim, não é? :Rarity: bebe :Jet Set: Acredita na roupa que aquela pônei está usando? :Upper Crust: É muito simples! :Rarity: nervosamente É… :Fancy Pants: Com licença, por favor! Me permite perguntar onde conseguiu esse belo traje? :Twilight Sparkle: Ei, sim! Claro que pode! Foi uma grande, grande amiga minha de Ponyville que fez pra mim. :Rarity: cospe Ah…! :Fancy Pants: Ponyville. Não me diga. :Twilight Sparkle: Digo sim! O nome é— :Rarity: Fancy Pants! Vem comigo! Eu quero te mostrar… uh, é uma coisa, que está lá, no outro lado do salão! :Fancy Pants: Só um minutinho, minha cara. Essa adorável potranca de Ponyville ia me dizer quem fez o charmoso vestido dela. :Rarity: Esse vestido? Ah não, mas o que importa, é tão simples! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, não seja modesta! Esse vestido que você fez é lindo! :sobressaltam-se :estilhaçando :Rarity: Uh… :Twilight Sparkle: É o que nós achamos. :Fancy Pants: [para a Rarity] Conhece essas pôneis? :comentam :Rarity: Ah…! …Sim. Sim, eu as conheço. :sobressaltam-se :Rarity: Elas podem não ser sofisticadas como algumas pôneis de Canterlot, mas são minhas melhores amigas. E sem dúvida nenhuma, as pôneis mais importantes que eu conheço. :Jet Set: Hmpf. Pôneis importantes? Essas marginais? :Upper Crust: Não me faça rir! :Jet Set e Upper Crust: riem :Fancy Pants: Pois eu acho elas rústicas-charmosas. :sobressaltam-se :Fancy Pants: E acho que o vestido que você fez pra sua amiga é adorável. ri :Rarity: Uh…? :Fancy Pants: E ouso dizer que todas as éguas de Canterlot vão querer um. :Rarity: Ah! :Upper Crust: Oh, quero fazer meu pedido agora mesmo! :Jet Set: É melhor pedir dois! :Upper Crust: ri :baque :Jet Set e Upper Crust: grunhem :Fancy Pants: Huh, tá bom, tudo bem. Que tal me apresentar às suas amigas? :Rarity: Com prazer! :Rarity: Querida Princesa Celestia, :Eu queria te contar uma lição importante que aprendi durante a minha visita. :Princesa Celestia: É uma coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir. :Rarity: Oh! Eu aprendi que não importa pra onde você vá, nunca deve esquecer que você é o resultado de seu lar e de seus amigos. O que é ''sempre motivo de orgulho e em qualquer situação.'' :Princesa Celestia: ri Você aprendeu uma lição muito valiosa. :Bags Valet: Com certeza! :Princesa Celestia: Hm? :Bags Valet: Agh…! Mas se me permitem pedir que apressemos um pouco as coisas…! grunhe grita :tombando :Princesa Celestia: Oh… :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Rarity will dazu gehören en:Transcripts/Sweet and Elite es:Transcripciones/La Crema y Nata pl:Transkrypty/Gwiazda salonów ru:Стенограммы/Пони из высшего общества Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª temporada